Whats next?
by totolovesnutella
Summary: Matthew and Destiny face the challenges of teenage parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Destiny has the baby.

Destiny lay in the hospital bed completly exhausted after being in labor and having to give birth . Being in labor was the worst 6 hours of her life but she was happy her baby was healthy and it brought a smile to her face. Destiny was anxious to hold it after so many months she was ready to meet the person who was always kicking her and making her eat food she normally wouldn't. "Well Destiny say hello to your baby". Said Vivian, after cleaning and wrapping it up. "It's a girl!" Matthew squeezed Destiny's hand and she offered him a weak smile, they had been having a lot of arguements the past few weeks but the minute she felt a contraction he was by her side. "Give her to Matthew first", said Destiny. Matthew held his arms out timidly as Vivian placed the infant in his arms, as he looked into her small face a weird sort of calm came over him and all his doubts went out the window. He smiled down at her as she slowly blinked at him "She's got your eyes Des" he said softly. "Well don't hog her Matt I want to see her too." Destiny pouted. "I'm gonna go get your parents." Vivian said walking out the room chuckling softly. "Hold on Des I'm not done with her yet, do you even know how to hold her?" Matthew said. Destiny's eyes widened" Coming from someone who JUST learned to hold a baby!" exclaimed Destiny. "Shhhh Des I'm sorry don't go back cussing me out please" he said remembering her yelling and screaming at him during her labor. He gently handed the baby over as Nora and Bo and Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked in the room. Destiny had been too shy to have everyone in the room while giving birth so she had requested ( more like yelled) for them to wait. Nora and Mrs. Evans immeadialy rushed over to Destiny and began gabbing away about how beautiul she was and who would hold her first. Destiny felt slightly overwhelmed so she handed her to Mrs. Evans first who looked her over and noted all her features. "She has your eyes Des and it looks like Matthew's nose can't tell about the chin though." She began to coo to the baby, Bo clapped Matthew on the shoulder and said" Congratulations son she's beautiful." "Thanks dad" he replied. Nora now was now holding her " What are you guys going to name her? She can't just be the baby forever." Matthew looked at Destiny " I was thinking of Drew if it was a boy" " That could work for a girl too, I was thinking of naming her after my mother." "So Charlene Drew Buchanan" said Matthew. " Doesn't sound right how about Drew Charlene Buchanan? Yeah I like that." said Destiny. "Ok then its settled", said Nora. " Welcome to the world Drew Buchanan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Learning

Destiny let out a frustrated sigh "Come on Drew" she said. " I know you're frustrated but you have to keep trying, she'll get it just let her take her time." The nurse said gently, Destiny was trying to nurse Drew but she wouldn't latch on and Destiny was starting to run out of patience. She readjusted the baby into the football position and held her up to her chest. She gave a sigh of a relief when the baby finally began doing it right. The nurse smiled " See she got it babies just take a some patience and you're a new mother plus you're young, so this stuff is even harder. Just press the button if you need anything I have to go make my rounds." She then left the room, Destiny looked down at the baby and said, "Oh Drew, mommys gonna have to learn to be patient." Then it hit her, she was a mother when this little girl learned to speak she would call her Mommy it was weird. Suddenly Dani walked in holding balloons with a wide smile on her face, " Hello Ms. I go into labor and don't tell anyone including my BFF." Destiny pulled the baby away and recovered her chest quickly. " Hey Dani sorry I didn't call you everything was so hectic I could only think to call Vivian and Matthew. Wait how did you find out?" " Your mom told my mom and the Mrs. B told everyone she could, surprised Phyliss Rose doesn't have someone down here snapping pictures of the new baby Buchanan."Dani said with a roll of the eyes. She sat on the edge of Destiny's bed, excitement was written all over her face. " Now come on and let me see her I am her Godmother ya know." Destiny gently placed her in Dani's arms, she rocked her gently and smiled at her. She looked up at Destiny " She's the perfect mix of you guys, she has your eyes and Matthew's chin speaking of which where is the proud papa?" "He went to get some real food for me I can't stand hospital food." "That's so sweet of him, have you guys stopped fighting?" Destiny sighed, " I guess so I mean we were arguing the day before I went into labor but now we've been fine." "So everything is worked out." "No we're just too wrapped up in the baby now." "Why shouldn't we be?" a male voice said suddenly. Matthew had walked into the room with a bag of food, he sat it down on the table. Dani stood and handed the baby to Matthew she gave Destiny a hug, " See you later Des Congrats!" she smiled at Matthew and walked out. "So tomorrow you guys are going home, are you ready?" Matthew asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I think I should take the baby to my house." Matthew frowned " How am I supposed to help you?" " Well Matthew where else is there? Your parents apartment is too small and I doubt my mom would approve if I moved there." " We could just move to the mansion with my Uncle Clint he wouldn't mine he'd spoil her rotten." "Matthew, Rex and Shane still live there and I doubt they'd like a baby constantly waking them up. We have two options my house or move in together and I'm not ready for that yet." "I know Des I'm not either but it would be easier if I could be near you and the baby, it might be our only option." " But I don't know how to take care of a baby on my own, I need my mom." " And Drew needs me and you together not just one of us." Matthew sat down next to Destiny and put an arm around her. "I know Matthew but theres just so to know and learn, you didn't even know how to hold a baby until she was born." Destiny said. " I know but we can learn together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm sure everyone saw the Mestiny scenes today I thought they were totally spot on about what would happen realistically ( did I spell that right?) even though I wanted to kick Matthew's front teeth in. So here goes nothing.**

Destiny hummed tunelessly as she snapped Drew into her carseat, they were going home today and everyone was excited- except Destiny she was happy to have her home but nervous about taking care of her she was relieved her mother would there to help. Matthew walked behind her and put a hand on her should, he smiled at Drew and said " You ready?" "Yeah", she replied. She got up and sat in the wheelchair the nurse had for her, she couldn't understand why she had to be pushed to the car in this. She could walk perfectly fine on her own it was as if the doctors and nurses already thought she was incompetent. 'Calm down Des they do this to everyone' she told her self. Matthew picked up the carseat and lead the way out with the nurse wheeled Destiny out behind him down the hall to the car waiting outside. Matthew opened the car door and strapped the Drew to the seat making sure she was secure just like his mother had taught him yesterday. He turned to help Destiny into the front seat but she was already trying to get up on her own. "Now Destiny wait for him to help you" the nurse said. Destiny shook her head " It's ok I'm fine." " Come on Destiny don't be stubborn let me help you." She sighed, "Fine". As soon as Matthew closed her door he ran to his side and got behind the wheel, Destiny waved good-bye to the nurse and they pulled off. "Can you believe it Des? We're parents now, who would've guessed?" When he glanced at her she was sleeping with her head against the window, he chuckled at her noting that she she looked the same way Drew did when she was sleeping. When they pulled up to the front of Destiny's house he nudged her gently, "Wake-up Des, we're here" he said softly. She opened her eyes and stared out the window." How much you wanna bet my mom has the heater cranked and the entire house sanitized?" He laughed for the first time in a long time and it felt good. "Come on we don't want to keep them waiting" he said as he got out, when he walked around to the passenger side Destiny was already out, and was sticking her hand out for Drew's door. Matthew beat her to it "Come on Des you know what the doctor said, no heavy lifting for 6 weeks". Destiny just rolled her eyes as Matthew picked up Drew with one hand and lead the way to the front door. They hadn't even knocked yet when flung open the door and ushered them in. "Oh my baby is home I've missed you soooooo much and now Drew is here too! I've been waiting for her or so long" she gushed. " Now Phylicia give Destiny some space she just came home from the hospital after having a baby, I'm sure she probably just wants some sleep." Mr. Evans said. Destiny smiled at him she was sure if he weren't there would be smothering her. " Can't I be excited for my grandchild?" "You mean OUR grandchild?" said Nora as she and Bo appeared from the kitchen. She gave Matthew a big hug and Destiny a smaller one " I know you're still sore, welcome home you guys now lets get Drew out of that car seat there are people who want to hold her." Destiny sat on the couch as she took Drew out of her seat, she was wide awake and looking at everyone intently. Everyone began talking and cooing at her, truth be told as happy as Destiny was for everyone to be around she kinda wanted them to leave and come back later she was tired and just wanted to go lay down in her bed and sleep. Drew's crying took her away from her thoughts, " Oh someones hungry", said. Destiny frowned, "But I just fed her before at the hospital", she said. "Babies must be fed every 2 hours honey." Nora said. She said it in a tone as though explaining to a child there was no Santa Clause or thats how Destiny heard it. "Then I guess I better go nurse her."She stood and held her arms out, " No I got her I'll just be behind you." said. As Destiny walked to her room she could her Mr. Evans, Bo and Matthew talking she hoped he would stay. When Destiny pushed open the door to her room she was shocked, it was rearranged there was a crib in the corner with a changing table next to it and a rocking chair by the window her bed had been moved from under the window to the other side by the closet. smiled, "We did it while you were gone so you wouldn't have to do it by your self. Destiny just nodded as she sat down in the chair and took Drew. "Here let me show you how to nurse her." "It's ok I got it." As Destiny was about to put her into position there was a light knock on the door, " Come in" she called. Nora poked her head in, " Me and Bo are gonna head out and give you guys some space but Matthew is staying ok?" "ok" "Bye sweetheart." Matthew walked in as she turned and Mrs. Evans excused herself. He stood with his hands in his pockets watching her, Drew was getting fussy so Destiny put a blanket over her chest and started to nurse her underneath it. "You know what you're doing?" Matthew asked. Destiny unintentionally snapped at him "YES Matthew I know what I'm doing, I may be a new mother but I know what I'm doing." He put his hands up," Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." "Then don't assume you know everything" "I wasn't Des honest I was just"- then he stopped there was no point in arguing about this. "Look I'm sorry ok?" She didn't respond, ' I know what i'm doing I know what I'm doing' she thought in her mind. Then a little voice said " Do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone hope you guys had a good holiday ( I got a Kinect!) there has been SO much Mestiny fanfic popping up and it makes me happy :). What would also make me happy is if you guys would review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. More reviews= faster chapters if I know what you guys wanna see I can do this faster anyway lets get to it then!**

**CHAPTER 4-** Stress

The bell rang as Matthew rushed to pack up his books and notebook. "Whatever you didn't finish in class is homework", his science teacher called out over the swarm of students rushing out of the room. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out into the hall, as he stopped at his locker his phone vibrated. It was a text from Destiny; 'Get Diapers on your way over please'. He understood babies required a lot of supplies but it seemed as though Drew did nothing but pee all day. 'You want anything?' he replied, walking towards the parking lot. 'Sleep', she replied back. He didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't. When Matthew had first come back to school after Drew was born he was bombarded with questions from people about Destiny,Was it a boy or girl? Were he and Destiny getting married? Were they gonna move in like Starr and Cole? etc etc. Of course the rumor mill followed suit coming up with ridiculous stories. First he and Destiny were moving in and planning to expand their family then, he was abandoning Destiny and the baby, the craziest he'd heard was that his family was paying Destiny to hand the baby over to them and leave town because they didn't want the 'low class blue collar' Evans' raising a Buchanan heir. Of course the entire town knew Destiny was having a baby but Access Llanview had done an entire story on it starting from his and Destiny's 'secret love affair' to her calling him a dead-beat on tv, to the birth. There had even been a picture of Drew posted on the website. It all added more stress to his life, there were days when he wished he and Destiny could escape everything and everyone and just breathe.

Destiny shifted from leg to leg gently rocking a crying Drew, she'd been screaming for half an hour and it seemed as though nothing was working. She didn't want to be fed, she didn't need a diaper change and when Destiny swaddled her she just screamed louder. Nothing seemed to soothe her and Destiny was almost out of patience, where was her mother when she needed her? It seemed like she was only around to nag at her and tell her how to do things she already knew or criticize her attempts at mothering. " I'd catch a grenade for ya, jump in front of a train for ya" her phone sang with a text message. Like magic Drew immeadiatly stopped crying but as soon as it stopped she started crying again. Carefully shifting Drew to one arm she plugged her Pulse into the speakers and selected Bruno Mars, the minute the beat started Drew stopped crying. Destiny put her pacifier in her mouth and laid her in her crib, everytime a song would stop Drew try to start until the next song came on. It took an hour but Drew finally went to sleep, Destiny sat down exhausted. Matthew would be here soon to help her he came over everyday after school and all day on the weekends. She felt bad sometimes about all the extra stress she brought to everyones life, espeacially Matthew. He seemed so put upon and tired nowadays but he always came over with a smile for Drew. Destiny loved Drew with all her heart but sometimes she thought that maybe Matthew had been right, what if she had given her to another family that could raise her better? That could deal with her constant crying, and the night time feedings. It seemed as if everyone was questioning her abilities as a mother starting with her own. Everytime people would come over they would talk to her like she was a baby and give her their parenting tips, as if she didn't know anything as if she were 5 years old taking care of a doll. Matthew didn't make it better with his constant do you know what you're doing questions everytime she picked Drew up around him it was like he was coaching her. Why didn't anyone think she could do it?

As Matthew walked up to her front door his stomache started to tie in knots. He didn't exactly know why but everytime he was around Drew and Destiny he felt nervous, which was weird. The door opened and there stood Destiny dressed in black plaid pajama pants and a black wife beater. "Come in", she said quietly. He followed her to her room. Destiny sat on the bed and watched as Matthew smiled at a sleeping Drew. "How are you?" he asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders with a blank expression on her face. "I brought your assignments, I already did mine so I can help you... if you want." He said handing a binder to her out of his backpack. He felt it was the least he could do to help her stay ahead, that way when she went back to school she wouldn't be behind even though he had make-up work of his own to do. She still wasn't talking and that bothered him ever since she came home she had been quiet and distant with everyone and when she did talk she just snapped at people. She was just staring at the floor as if she wasn't even there, like she was in her own world. He sat on the bed and took her hand," Destiny" he said getting her attention. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine", she replied with a slight edge to her voice. "Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes, "Did you want to stay until she woke up or take her now?" she asked, changing the subject. It was Friday and Matthew was taking the baby to his house for the first time since she came home, Nora and had agreed she was too young to travel so they'd had to wait until she was at least a month old. Matthew's mom and dad were excited to have her over but he felt nervous about taking care of over night. "I'll wait until she wakes up. Don't change the subject on me Des I know you and I know something is bothering you so what is it? C'mon you can talk to me." "Theres nothing wrong. I'm fine", she said hotly. Why couldn't she just drop the attitude and talk to him? And where was it all coming from? They used to talk to each other about their problems and vent about what was frustrating them, now she just got mad and shut him out. "Why are you being like that? All I want to do is talk to you but all you ever do is get mad now or upset and whenever someone tries to make you feel better you just bite their head off. What's going on with you?" he half shouted at her. Destiny gave him the death glare then crossed her arms, there was a fire in her eyes like he had only seen a few times when people pushed her. 'OH shit' he thought to himself. " I don't know Matthew you tell me." She said it surprisingly calm. " I dunno hormones?" he said with sarcasm. He suddenly felt a stinging on his left cheek as Destiny slapped him. "Yeah because its HORMONES that wakes me up in the middle of the night"- she punched his shoulder-" its HORMONESthat cries for hours and HORMONES that get me out of bed at 2 fucking AM to breast feed"- she hit him again- "its HORMONES that make me feel like a cow when I'm hooked up to a pump"- she hit him again-" and its HORMONES that make me feel crabby in the morning and make me feel inept as a person. Does THAT answer your question of why I'm LIKE this? DOES IT?" she screamed at him. As she threw her hand to hit him he grabbed it she tried to throw her other, he grabbed that one too. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She cried into his shoulder " Shhh shhhhh", he whispered into her ear. He rubbed her back gently, "I'm just tired. All I've been doing for the last 4 weeks is getting up and taking care of Drew, I haven't even been outside. I knew this wouldn't be easy but I just feel so alone. I know everyone is helping but I feel as if I'm dragging them down" she sobbed. "It's okay Des I don't blame you no one does, my parents and your parents want to help this is their grandchild they'd do anything to help. And I'm sorry you felt this way you should have said something to me or your mom." Destiny pulled back and looked at him face wet and eyes sparkling with tears, he had a sudden urge to kiss her. "How could I? Everyones just waiting for me to quit so they can step in and hold 'poor Destiny's' hand. I don't want to seem like I can't stand on my own two feet Matthew." He shook his head slowly, "Destiny you're not in this alone I neglected you when you were pregnant so now you feel like you have to prove to me and to everyone that you can do it with or without me. I'm here now and I'm not gonna walk out on your or Drew, I promise." She smiled at him then he smiled back, it felt good.

**Next Chapter: Destiny goes back to school **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finals are next week so I'm giving myself deadlines to get this done because I DEF do not want to leave you guys in limbo. **

**Chapter 5- What's going on **

Destiny took a deep breathe as she slid her jeans on, 'Please fit Please fit' she thought. A smile spread across her face when she snapped them with ease turning to the mirror she looked at herself from the side and front. She hadn't worn these jeans in months with her ever expanding belly she had to ditch her old wardrobe and wear clothes that were more comfortable but, after her 6 week check-up yesterday with the OBGYN she was cleared to go back to school so that meant she could wear her old clothes... if she could fit them. "Destiny Dani is outside" her mother called. "Ok I'm coming", she yelled. Hurredly slipping her shoes on and grabbing her backpack she headed to the front door, in the living room Drew was in her bouncer looking around intently Destiny bent to kiss her "I love you" she whispered softly into her ear.

"Hey Des" Dani said as Destiny got into the passenger side.

"Good morning Dani" she replied.

"You nervous about being back?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty much caught up on the current work thanks to Matthew."

"Speaking of which what's going on with you guys? Are you together or what?" Destiny had to think about this question for a minute. Were they together? They hadn't spoken about their relatinship the only thing they ever talked about was Drew and school nothing else of course Destiny wanted nothing more than to be with Matthew but she wasn't so sure if he wanted to be with her.

"I... don't know I mean he's been great doing his part with Drew and everything and we haven't been fighting but we're not really clear on our relationship."

"So what you guys decided not to date?"

"No we haven't decided anything I don't know where Matthew's head is at and I honestly don't feel like playing emotional see-saw with him. Besides he probably has his eye on some girl at school" she said with a slight edge in her voice. Dani just chuckled and shook her head, " Oh no he does NOT. Matthew is now no longer available to ANY girl in school not unless they want to face the wrath of your guys fan club." Destiny looked at Dani extremly confused. "What?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that everyone and I do mean _**everyone **_at school teachers included are talking about you guys? Well ever since Access Llanview did that speacial on you guys thats all anyone talks about now 'Destiny and Matthew this' Destiny and Matthew that', I get bombarded with questions every day about you guys Matthew already made it clear to people to stay out of his face." Destiny's eyes were wide with amazement and her mouth was open staring in shock.

"Pleeeease tell me you're lying" she begged.

"Nope Phylis Rose made you guys out to be some perfect super couple now everyone is just waiting for you guys to set your wedding date." Dani said. So much for going back to school normal, Destiny thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000

All day people either gawked at her or whispered behind her back, it was like being pregnant all over again but at least she has her friends. Like in first period when Becca started with her usual bitching.

"Hey Density- oop I mean Destiny" she said. Destiny rolled her eyes "What do you want?" she snapped. Becca's eyes got really wide as though she were surprised "Well I was only coming to congratulate you on the baby... thats if you haven't abandoned it." Destiny just ignored her she was obviously just looking for some type of reaction and Destiny refused to give her the satisfaction. But Becca just kepy going, " SO where's baby daddy?"- she faked a gasp-" oh don't tell me he already forgot about you? I wouldn't be surprised I mean he only comes around you for the baby really. You guys never even dated not that anyone would for that matter." Just as Destiny was about to let Becca have it Dani came out of nowhere with a very Teaish look on her face. "Hi Dani OH look at this picture I'm the girl Matthew couldn't have, you're the girl Matthew got but _also_ couldn't have and you're the girl Matthew got stuck with."

"The only thing thats gonna get stuck is my fist up your nose if you keep talking bitch!" Dani said and Destiny could have sworn she heard Tea's voice when she said the last word.

"Oh is that what your murdering rapist daddy taught you before he died?"

Destiny finally spoke up glaring at Becca with utmost hatred, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Hey! Girls get back in your seats or you're all getting referrals!" the teacher yelled.

That was the only thing stopping what would have been a huge catfight. Destiny didn't think she could have loved her best friend more than she had at that moment but there was something Becca had said that was really getting to her. Did Matthew only come around her for the baby? And it was a question that followed her all day, everyone was constantly asking,"So are you and Matthew going out now?". She couldn't even answer the question herself they hadn't talked about it since after their night together. She thought about it so much she didn't even realize when people were talking to her.

"Des hey DES!" Shane said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmmmmm?" she said a bit dazed.

"What's the matter? You've been out of it since 1st period what did Queen Bitch Becca get to you?" he inquired. She sighed and shook her head " No she's just a loser I've been thinking about other stuff like Drew, I'm so used to being with her all day its weird being here without her around." Shane smiled he absolutly loved Drew even though he'd only seen her twice since she was born he'd even drawn a cartoon for her.

"I think about her too she's my favorite cousin. Speaking of cousin whats the deal with you and Matthew?" Destiny furrowed her brow she didn't even know how to answer that question. "Well I dunno we've kinda got bigger priorities right now" she said slowly. "Well I hope everything works out with you guys. See ya later Des" he said hugging her and walking away. Destiny leaned against her locker and bit her lip thinking hard about everything when Matthew walked up ,and grinned at her flashing the same smile that would make her insides melt. " I heard about you and Becca and I'm kinda dissapointed in you Des."

"Why" she asked confused. "I was hoping you and Dani would've knocked her down off that broomstick she rides on." They both laughed he always made her feel better when she was down, even though he was the same person making her feel down.

"Drew is at my house we could pick her up and then head over to your house" he said.

"Oh yeah that would be great thanks" she replied.

**000000000000000000000000**

**3 Hours later**

Destiny and Matthew sat on the couch laughing even though they were supposed to be working on Spanish homework. Matthew couldn't help but look at Destiny as her big brown eyes sparkled with laughter, he'd only seen movie stars do that when they were crying in a movie. He caught himself staring at her then reached to pick up his book from the coffee table.

"Ok time to get serious now I need to finish this paragraph" he said. He was resisting the urge to look at her because then he would be completly distracted and he wanted to hurry and finish so they could talk more.

"I'm already done slow poke. Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Nah I'm almost done but can you check my math? I think I messed up on number 11" he told her.

"Sure" she said, picking up his paper and checking the work. There was silence with only the sound of Drew lightly sucking her pacifier. He was glad Destiny had gotten out of the funk she'd been in and he was always making sure she knew he was there for her and Drew.

"No you got it right" she said suddenly. "Cool now all my homework is done" he said closing his books and breathing with relief. He sat back and looked at her "So what exactly did Becca say to you? When I asked you earlier you changed the subject" he said questioning her. He could tell there was something bothering Destiny she seemed really distracted today.

"Just the usual BS that comes out of her mouth" Destiny said. She stood up and picked up Drew and blew kisses on her cheeks. Drew gave a cute little baby laugh and showed her teethless gums. He knew exactly how she felt, Destiny had really soft lips he'd only kissed her a few times but he could remember every time as though it had just happened. Shaking himself from his thoughts he reached his arms out for her " C'mere bug" he said smiling at her. Destiny raised her eyebrows at him "Bug?"

He nodded," Yeah its short for Snuggle Bug." Destiny snorted and shook her head "I have never heard you call someone a pet name before."

He shrugged "Theres a first time for everything" he said bouncing Drew on his knee. "Ok hand her over its my turn now" she said after a while. Matthew just looked at her "No way I just got her and I haven't seen her all day" he protested. " I haven't seen her either and besides she likes me better" she said. Matthew just chuckled " No Des she likes ME better."

Destiny inclined her head "Get real I'm her favorite. Isn't that right D?" she said cooing to her. "Ok lets let Drew answer because she's obviously gonna pick me anyway but I think you should at least get a fair shot" he said. For the next hour they took turns to see who could make Drew laugh more, which one of them she wanted to snuggle with and so on. Drew eventually got tired and sleepy, they both kissed her good night and placed her in her crib. Destiny finally noticed the time 7:34 "It's getting kinda late when were you planning on leaving?" Matthew placed his hands in his pockets and took a step toward her "Actually I thought there were somethings we could talk about" he said slowly.

Destiny was taken aback, did he finally wanna talk about them? "Like what?" she asked. "Well we should start working on a schedule for Drew so we know how to plan our days around it" he said. She felt a slight bit dissapointed she should have known it would be about Drew, Becca's words flashed in her mind for a second but she shook them out. " Oh yeah right... Matthew can I ask you something?"

He took a slight step closer to her " Yeah" he said. He smelled really good not that he never did but it was diffrent he must have gotten a new body wash or something. She took a deep breath and looked up at him into his eyes. "What am I to you?" she felt like a little girl asking him that.

"It's what Becca said wasn't it?" he asked softly.

"No its just-" she was surprised when he gently took her hand.

" Des don't worry about what other people say they don't know us. They've never been what we've been through and managed to stay strong. I told you I'll always be here for you." Destiny was looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers, right now he could see she was waiting for him to say something but he just didn't know what exactly. He brushed a strand of hair away from her mouth lightly and brought his finger under her chin. There heads came together slowly... He stopped his mouth an inch away from hers " You'll always be my best friend Destiny no matter what." Destiny opened her eyes in shock and stared at him, he kissed her forehead muttered a good night and walked out the door.

**Yeah Yeah I know you probably hate me right now for giving you a cliff-hanger but I had to because of the next chapter. Please Please Pleeeeae Review its like a little reward when you guys give your thoughts. Well off to study!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got like most of the baby right so I'm kinda happy about that. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter but I just typed some drabble and this is what I got. The finale kinda dissapointed me because he was there but he didn't tell Destiny he loved her just that he was there :(. Well here goes nothing**

"I cannot believe he did that! You guys have a child together does that not mean ANYTHING to him!" Dani exclaimed. It was Friday after school she and Destiny were at the Buenos Dias doing homework.

"I don't know whats going inside Matthew's head anymore one minute he has feeling and the next we're friends. We could get married one day and the next we're 'best friends'." Destiny said and stabbed her flan viciously with her fork. **Goddamn Matthew Buchanan **she thought.

"You know what I think" Dani said. "He's too comfortable he thinks he can just show his feelings whenever he wants and you'll just be there waiting for him. And Destiny no offenese you'll always be there because like he said 'you're his best friend' "

"Well it looks like I'm gonna be his best friend forever if he keeps playing this game" she said.

Dani took a last bite of her dessert and looked at her watch."Oh I gotta head home, you wanna a ride Des?" Dani asked.

"Nah I'm gonna finish this homework and head home later" she replied.

"Alright give Drew a kiss for me" Dani said as she gave Destiny a hug. Drew was going to Bo and Nora's house for the weekend. They insisted on taking her and had even bought a Bruno Mars CD in preparation, that also meant she would be spending time with Matthew. She was using this free time to her advantage doing all her homework and sleeping in on Saturday.

"Destiny" said a voice. She looked up from her English work and was surprised to see Darren of all people in front of her.

"Oh uh hi Darren" she said nervously.

"I haven't seen you in school but everyone's talking about you" he said. She gestured for him to take a seat across the booth from her.

"Yeah they have" she said thinking of Becca.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, I've just been busy with school and... stuff " she said not wanting to talk about Drew.

"Stuff like the baby right?" he asked, she nodded. "She driving you crazy?"

"A little- wait how did you know it was a girl?"

"My mom watches Access Llanview like _all_ the time" he answered. **Duh **she thought to herself.

"Oh yeah huh" she said taking her phone out. "Would you like to see a picture of her?" she asked.

"Sure I bet she looks like you" he said with a little excitement. As Destiny scrolled through the pictures he gazed at each one and she couldn't help but think how ironic it was. Shaun had personally warned Darren away from touching her yet she and Matthew now had a baby.

"She looks like her dad but she has your eyes" he said looking into her eyes.

"Kinda like Harry Potter" she mused.

"Better keep her away from Lord Becca" he said. Destiny giggled she had expected this conversation to be really awkward but it was just like how it used to be when they went out. They continued to chat and not once did Destiny think about Matthew.

**00000000000000000000000**

Destiny rifled through her closet looking for something to wear when she came across a shopping bag looked inside to see a pair of jeans. She'd forgotten about them after having thrown anything that wasn't stretchy into the back of her closet. They were really cute and looked like the kind of tight her mother dissaproved of and kids her age approved of, which gave her an idea. If Matthew wanted to play the friends card she could too.

"OMG Des those jeans are soooo cute" Dani gushed as Destiny got into the passenger side.

"Thanks you look cute too" she said as she checked an incoming text on her phone. Destiny giggled then tapped a quick response on her keyboard. Dani gave her a suspicious look "Who are you texting?" she asked.

"Darren" she said simply.

"You talk to him again?"

"Yeah I ran into him after you left on Saturday" she said.

"AND" Dani said.

"AND we texted each other that night, and all Sunday" she said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute a killer outfit and talking to your ex-boyfriend, Des are you trying to make Matthew jealous?" Dani asked incredulously.

"How can I make him jealous if we're 'best friends' Dani" she said. Dani refocused her eyes on the road and grinned, Matthew didn't even know what was about to hit him.

**000000000000000000000000**

**Lets see Chem, English, Spanish, Trig **Matthew thought to himself as he poured over his schedule, he was pretty much caught up in all his work except his English class. He was struggling a little maybe he should get Destiny to help him- He happened to glance up and did a double take. Destiny was walking down the hall with Dani and he couldn't help but notice her outfit, she was always dressed nice but today she looked more provocative. She had on a purple scoop neck shirt that showed enough cleavage to keep someone distracted but not look slutty and jeans. He took a hard swallow they were tight and complimented her curves, their night together flashed in his mind, he shook those thoughts from his mind and composed himself.

"Hey Matthew" she said and instead of stopping in front of him she walked past him to- no way DARREN?

"Hi Darren" she said in a voice that sounded way too happy for his comfort and gave him a hug. As Darren wrapped his arms around her Matthew was imagining the ways he could kill him at that moment. A fire burned in his stomache and there was a beast inside him telling him to go over there a kick Darren's ass!

"Why do you look like you want to strangle someone?" Dani asked coyly. He hadn't realized she was standing there watching him watch Destiny. He looked away from Darren and Destiny and looked at Dani.

"I'm tired I was studying all last night" he said quickly making up a lie. **I actually want to strangle that bastard over there** he said in his head.

"Right... Wouldn't it be great if they got back together? They were such a cute couple" Dani said.

Matthew frowned, "He broke up with her because she didn't want to make-up with her parents. He pushed her too hard and then he broke-up with her, he doesn't deserve her."

"His intentions were in the right place Des was just mad and anyway he worshipped the ground she walked on and he made her laugh" she said.

"Destiny can't be thinking about dating right now she has a child to think about and school" he insisted.

"Soo Starr has Hope and LU and she's with James and besides Destiny is single" Dani put heavy emphasis on the last word and walked away. The bell rang, he watched as Destiny gave Darren yet _another_ hug and walk to class. He couldn't hear not one thing his teacher Spanish teacher was saying, he just passed up his homework and went into deep thought. Darren having his hands all over her and eyeing her, he knew exactly he had been thinking because once he'd been thinking the same thing. In fact he'd once had the pleasure of doing the exact things Darren had been thinking. Which is exactly why Destiny didn't need to be talking to him, she had just gotten back to school and needed to focus on what was important. _Like you_ a little voice said in his head, **No like Drew and school we're just friends** he said back. _Friends who have a child together and a history _it said. He couldn't argue with that... wait did he just lose an arguement with a voice in his dead? **Goddamn Destiny Evans **he thought.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

It was lunch time and Destiny was going to ask Matthew if he wanted to go off campus with her. When she got there he was throwing books in his locker as if he were mad at the world.

"Jeez Matt what happened to you?" she asked. He slammed his locker door shut and turned to her giving her a tormented look.

"Nothing, what did you want?" he said in a tone that let her know it was something.

"Well I came to ask if you wanted to go sit in the cafeteria with me Dani, Nate and Darren" she said apprehensively.

"No I wouldn't want to be a fourth wheel and stop you guys from canoodling" he said sarcastically.

Destiny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, Matthew hated the fact she looked so cute when she was mad and it made him even angrier.

"What are you talking about?"she asked.

"You and Darren you guys were all over each other this morning everyone saw Des so what you guys finally get back together?" he said accusingly.

"For your infomation me and Darren are just friends and what does it matter to you if we are?" she said hotly.

"Yeah right you guys are just friends. Des that guy is bad news do you not remember crying on my shoulder in Angels Square about your break-up? He's not good enough for you and besides you need to think about Drew not yourself" he said.

"I need to think about Drew? I've ALWAYS thought about Drew it took til she was born for you to come to your senses." she exclaimed she couldn't believe him.

"Well its time for you to come to yours, He's no good and I don't want to see you with him" he fired off.

"You can't tell me what to do it's my life I'll do what I with it" she shot back.

"It's not just your life anymore its Drew's too" he said pointedly.

"Why do you keep bringing Drew into this? I don't even understand what it is you're mad about" she said in exasperation.

"You know what Destiny why don't you just go have lunch with your boyfriend! Its obvious you want to go stick your tongue down his throat you don't have to invite me to watch" he said furiously. Destiny looked full on pissed not to mention incredibly sexy to Matthew.

"FINE, I WILL AND I WON'T _EVER _BOTHER TO INVITE YOU AGAIN" raising her voice at him.

"I DON'T CARE, IT WOULD PROBABLY BE HORRIBLE ANYWAY!" he shouted back. As she turned at storm away he watched her, goddamn those jeans looked nice on her espeacially from the back. Goddamn Destiny and her cute angry face and her tight jeans, the same angry face and tight jeans Darren would get to see. **Goddamn Destiny Evans** he thought to himself.

As Destiny walked away she fumed to herself **Goddamn Matthew Buchanan** she thought.

**GO REVIEW NOW! I wanna know what you guys think. Finals are this week so the next one should be on Friday or later than that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was supposed to put this up Sunday but the Niners lost and I was so busy crying I forgot. I appreciate all you guys reviews. Thanks for all of them. I thought in this chapter Matthew should open his eyes. Here we go**

Matthew was regreting their fight even more now that Destiny refused to talk to him. He'd gone to her house right after school try and talk to her but she'd simply handed him Drew and worked on her homework in silence. Even worse she was hanging around Darren even more, if it weren't for Shane he'd have felt like the odd man out.

"So what exactly was your guys fight about anyway?" Shane asked as he sketched a face on his pad.

Matthew ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes, "I told her not to talk to Darren" he said.

Shane smirked, "I bet she didn't take too kindly to that."

Matthew frowned "No she didn't, not to mention I told her to stop thinking about herself and start thinking about Drew."

Shane looked up with his eyes wide in disbelief. "You did not!"

"Yeah I know I'm an ass I feel like an ass and now the only time she talks to me is when its about Drew." He didn't attempt to hide the misery in his voice.

"Sorry Matt but you kinda deserve it. She lives for Drew now and theres no one saying she can't have friends" he said.

"He's her ex-boyfriend theres no way Darren is gonna pass up the chance to be with Destiny. Theres no way they can be friends" Matthew argued. "And besides" he hesitated for a moment, there was no harm in telling Shane right? "we almost kissed last week" he admitted.

Shane gave Matthew his full undivided attention, " Almost what do you mean almost? What happened?" he questioned.

"Almost as in were in her living room and she was upset about what Becca said, and we were super close and then I kinda... paniced so I told her she was my best friend kissed her forehead and left" he said shrugging.

Shane smacked his hand to his forhead and shook his head slowly, "And you call yourself a Buchanan" he muttered. " The best friend card really Matthew? No wonder shes hanging out with Darren now, she's making you jealous and its obviously working."

"I am not jealous!" he exclaimed.

"That sounds like jealousy to me. Shes trying to do what everyone else has been telling you for like ever now. Open your eyes man" Shane said.

"Open my eyes to what?" Matthew said.

"Open your eyes to whats in front of you everyone can see it but you, and if I were you I'd hurry up and make sure Darren couldn't get her. Because one day it will be too late" Shane said as he got up and left.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Destiny buckled Drew into her carseat and bent to give her a kiss but got a surprise when she turned her face away. She'd been acting really moody lately and cried so much to the point where not even Bruno Mars could soothe her, it was baffling Destiny. Bo and Nora had suggested maybe she just needed a change in scenery and were taking her to the Buchanan mansion to spend time with her cousins for the weekend. As nice as that was Destiny didn't want her to go because then she'd be all alone for the weekend, she was kinda regretting her decision to not talk speak to Matthew. She had her friends but they didn't understand diapers, formula, onesies and baby stuff like he did. They just knew how to be normal teenagers which Destiny was not and had regular teenage problems which Destiny did not. She was tempted to pick up her phone and text him but that would mean she was forgiving him, and there was no way he was getting off the hook this easily not this time he wasn't.

"Destiny Matthew is here" Mrs. Evans called to her. And there he was in her door way , usually she would greet him with a hug or smile but she simply held the carseat out to him.

"Destiny can you stop being mad at me for a second?" he asked as he took the carseat.

"She's been really moody lately I think it might be gas or something" she said simply ignoring him.

"Des please" he begged. They locked eyes and for a split second she almost gave in.

"Your parents are waiting" she said softly handing over the diaper bag. He did a small nod and turned out of her room, she could hear him cooing to Drew as he walked out the door down the hall and out the house.

Her phone chirped with a text from Dani " _Hey Des a bunch of us are going to Rodi's to hang out 6 you in_?"

_'Who all is going_?' she replied back. _' Half the basketball team Nate and Darren' _Destiny bit her lip she'd actually planned to watch a marathon of old Degrassi episodes but she could go for some onion rings about now. '_Sure I'll meet you there' _ '_Coolness see ya later' _

30 minutes later Destiny stood in front of her mirror debating on what to do with her hair **curls or no curls, down or up?** she thought. **Well I always have it down so I may as well put it up... but then I'll have to wear earrings but then I'd look like I'm trying too hard. UGH** Destiny stopped and laughed at herself of all the things to have a crisis about she was having one about her hair! She scooped her hair into a ponytail curled the end a little** PERFECT**. She grabbed her coat, purse and keys yelled a quick good-bye over her shoulder and headed out to Rodi's.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"What?" Matthew asked Drew. They were upstairs in his old room at the mansion, Drew was looking at him as though she were dissapointed.

"I tried to talk to her she didn't want to listen. You were there you saw the whole thing" he said. Drew just kept looking at him with those big brown eyes, Destiny's eyes actually.

"What do you want me to do? If she doesn't want to talk to me she doesn't want to talk to me. Your mom is really stubborn ya know" he said bitterly. " I really screwed up this time" He thought about what Shane had said. "I think she's mad about more than just our fight" he said slowly. He looked at Drew who gave him the same face, " Right of course you can't talk let alone understand whats happening with me and mommy" he said.

He picked her up and noticed she looked sluggish and felt warmer, he laid his hand on her hand which was blazing hot. **Crap crap crap shes sick. What do I do? What do I give her? Calm down just get mom **he thought panicing.

"MOM MOM MOM!" he yelled running from room to room looking for her. She was in the kitchen preparing a bottle for later.

"What? Whats wrong?" she asked immeadiatly staring at Matthew, with his flushed face and worried expression.

"It's Drew she's really hot and I don't know why- I think she has a fever or something" he said with panic he could barely get the words out.

"Ok honey calm down. I need you to get the thermometer out of the bathroom and I'll go meet you in your room ok?" she said in a calming tone. Matthew nodded and rushed off to the bathroom.

Matthew rung his hands as Nora checked Drew's temperature wondering whether he should call Destiny or not.

_BEEP_ the stick called out as Nora read it a worry line formed on her forehead.

"It's reading 103.1" she said in a somber tone. That couldn't be good.

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Matthew asked, he could feel himself spazzing out.

"No I can have the doctor make a house call, I'll just grab the phone book out the living room. And sweetie please calm down babies get fevers all the time I'm sure Drew will be fine" she said soothingly before leaving the room.

**She'll be fine She'll be fine **he repeated in his head. He closed his eyes and took some deep breathes, he wasn't going to help Drew by freaking out. What would Destiny do? DESTINY! She'd kill him if she found out Drew had been sick and he didn't call her. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

**There you guys go tell me what you think! Oh and I think next chapter might be the end to this story **_**might**_**. I'll have to see how it comes out first. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fabulous people I had a really great day and I'm kinda lovestruck so this chapter just flowed straight from heart to my fingertips (I know corny). Now on with the show!**

Destiny dipped a french fry into some ketchup and aimed it then flicked it at Darren who caught it in his mouth. She laughed and shook her head, when Dani had said half the basketball team she should've said half the school. They were all sitting elbow to elbow at a long table made up of other tables, but it was still fun.

Laughter erupted at the other end of the table as the point-guard nearly choked on his soda from a story that was being told.

"He did the WHAT CHALLENGE?" he exclaimed as he accepted a napkin from his grilfriend.

"The cinnamon challenge. It was hilarious he was choking and everything and some of it even came out of his nose, look I have a video" the other guy said whipping his phone out. Destiny shook her head again and sipped her soda, this was nice feeling like a real teenager again and hanging out with other teenagers.

"You all right?" Darren asked.

"I'm fine why?" she said.

"Because the only thing in that cup is ice and you haven't asked for a refill yet" he noted nodding toward her cup. She smiled a little, to be honest she had this weird feeling that she just couldn't shake off.

"I'm a little preoccupied is all" she said. "Anyways what's the cinnamon challenge?" she asked changing the subject.

Darren grinned "Basically you have to try and swallow a spoonful of cinnamon."

"Sounds pretty simple" she said

"Yeah except for the cinnamon dries out your mouth and when you breathe in, it causes a burning in your chest" he explained.

Destiny widened her eyes " And you know this because?"

"Me and the guys made a bet one time, whoever lost had to perform with the cheerleaders at half-time."

"All of you guys performed with the cheerleaders at half-time" she said.

He put his hands up "It was harder than we expected, but at least we made people laugh." She grinned at him.

"You have a beautiful smile and should show it more often" he said softly gazing at her.

Just as she was about to say something back her phone rang, it was Matthew. She looked up at Darren "I need to take this, excuse me for a second".

"What's going on Matthew?" she asked.

"Theres something wrong with Drew" he said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Destiny went straight into mommy mode. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"She she- has a fever and its really high. My mom called a doctor and" She cut him off.

"I'll be over there as soon as possible" she said swiftly. Without waiting for him to reply she pressed the end button.

Destiny came back to the table and pulled her wallet out. Dani looked around Nate at her noticing her urgency.

"What's wrong Des?" she asked.

"I have to go, Drew needs me" she said slapping a 10 on the table.

"Is everything all right? Should I come with you?" Dani asked preparing to get up.

"No no it's fine. She just has a fever but I really need to be there" she said putting her coat on.

"Well send her my love, I hope shes ok" Dani said giving Destiny a brief hug. Darren stopped her before she left.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No I'm fine. Oh and Darren I had really fun tonight I'll text you later" she turned at left. This had been fun and all but Drew came first now, she was a mom first and a teenager second. And right now Drew needed her, and no amount of funny stories and greasy food was gonna keep her from her baby.

**0000000000000000000**

Matthew paced the floor waiting on Destiny, she had hung up before he could even say anything else. He had no idea what to do with himself the doctor had arrived five minutes ago and was examining Drew in the living room with his mom. He had tried to stay calm but, what if it was something serious? Destiny would blame him for Drew getting sick while he had been watching her. She would most definetly never forgive him for that, Drew was her life. He glanced at the time on his watch, he had called Destiny 15 minutes ago, where was she?

_Knock Knock_

Breathing a sigh of relief he had barely opened the door when Destiny pushed it open and stormed in.

"Where is Drew?" she demanded she looked him over noting his angst. "Are you ok Matthew?" she asked in a light tone.

He nodded "Yeah I'm just worried. She's in there with the doctor and my mom" he said pointing toward the living room. "Des I'm so glad you're here. I'm trying to stay calm but I just- I just" he stammered.

Destiny pulled him into a hug and patted his back. "OK just breathe Matthew. Everything is going to be fine its just a fever I'm sure its nothing. At the most its a simple ear infection" she said comforting him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe "You're right , I'm just over reacting."

Destiny gave him a small smile, this was kinda cute Matthew looked like he was going to have a heart attack about this. On the inside she was worried too but one of them had to stay calm in this situation.

"I think you just need to sit down and wait for the doctor" she said quietly. He nodded in agreement and promplty sat with his back to the door, she joined him and stared at the wall. Waiting patiently for the doctor was killing her, she just wanted Drew in her arms so she could cuddle her and let her know that mommy was there. Matthew was tapping his fingers on his knee and biting his lips, Destiny took his hand and held it.

The moment Destiny took his hand into hers a weird sort of calm swept over him. He relaxed a little and tried to sort through his jumbled up thoughts. He was glad she was there keeping him calm, he needed this. The moment she walked into the house in full protective mode he felt less stressed. He needed this he, he needed her.

He jumped when the living room doors and opened and the doctor walked out. Getting to his feet he waited for the him to say something.

"Hello I'm Dr. Christoff" he said offering his hand to Destiny. " It was just as I suspected an ear infection. Very common in young infants, I've prescribed some acetaminophen. Your mom has agreed to handle the medicine part so as to not confuse use. She should be better in a few days. Oh and I've noticed she seems to be a bit stressed out. Babies pick up on their surroundings and atmosphere so maybe there is something making her feel like that?"

Matthew didn't even dare to glance at Destiny.

"We've just been having some school issues"' he said. It wasn't exactly a lie, they were having issues AT school.

"Well you might want to try and be a little happier around her. Other than that she's fine. Good night" he said walking out the door.

Matthew realized they were still holding hands and lead her into the living room where Nora was rocking Drew, she smiled up at them.

"I told you she was going to be fine sweetheart" she said lightly. Destiny released his hand and walked over reaching her hands out for Drew.

"Hey Bug, did you miss me? I know I missed you" Destiny cooed to her. Nora put a hand on Matthew's cheek. "You're a good father you know that right?" he nodded. She smiled and left them alone.

Upstairs in Matthew's room he stroked Drew's head against his chest while Destiny watched.

"She's asleep now, you should put her in the crib" she said quietly. He gently transitioned her across the room and laid her down in the crib. He watched her for a while then turned to Destiny. It was then he noticed she looked diffreny from when he had seen her earlier.

"Why are you so quiet" he asked.

Destiny pursed her lips and looked at the ceiling "I stressed her out Matthew. I got mad at you and she had to pay for it" she said on the verge of tears.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I was being a total dick to you and I deserved what I got. You didn't know Drew would feel it too" he reasoned.

She shook her head and looked at him " Its time to grow up, Drew is literally sick of it" she said gesturing toward the crib.

He stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes "I'm sorry for what I said to you. That entire arguement was my fault, you're right its time for me to grow up." He then took notice of her appearance, she looked diffrent than when he had seen her earlier. She had her hair up in a ponytail and earrings, it really brought out her face. But why was she all dressed up for? Where had she been before she came here?

"You smell like french fries, I like it" he said.

Destiny raised an eyebrow at him "That was random" she said. He closed the gap between them. And now she smelled like french fries and sweet perfume, he was really liking it.

"Yeah and so it this" he said ducking his head and placing his lips onto hers.

**OMG what's gonna happen next? Tell me what you guys think- I'ma go eat some Nutella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all I hope everyone had a lovely V day mines was OK I guess you could say. Anywho I've been neglecting this story for too long and its time to get back to our favorite couple. BTW thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate you guys input.**

He could feel her body tense up at first then she relaxed and kissed him back. It was like their first kiss all over again. Her lips were soft and warm and he could feel a tingle going through his spine, it was so familiar. He wrapped his arms around her waist and-

"No" she said breathlessly pushing away from him. He stared at her in slight shock for a moment. What was going on?

"What's the matter?" he asked confused.

She breathed in, "This. I don't want to do this with you Matthew, I can't play these games anymore" she said looking him straight in the eye.

"No one is playing games. That was real and I"-

"I know you have feelings for me. Yeah I know right now you feel something for me and tomorrow I'll go back to being your best friend" she said. She pressed her fingers against her face and sighed. "Matthew you know I care about you way past friendship but you can never make-up your mind. Every day it's something else one minute there is something there and the next I'm your 'BFF'" she said adding air quotes.

"You've hurt me whether you pick other girls over me or say horrible things to me. My relationship with Darren ended horribly because I turned to you instead of him when I was going through a bad time. That night you asked me to stay with you I did because I knew you needed me. And the next day I felt horrible because I felt used and I thought you would pass it off as nothing."

"But I didn't" he said quickly. "I didn't because it meant a lot to me and it still does, I really needed you that night."

"And as a result of me being there for you we have Drew" she said. "You stepped up in her life and I fully appreciate it and I'm not saying just because we have a child means we have to be in a relationship. I just want you to stop playing games with me and tell me how you really feel so I can know if its time to let this go and move on. I'll always be here for you Matthew but I've been your doormat for 3 years I can't do it any longer."

Matthew stared at her and realized that this was what everyone had been warning him about, Destiny was giving him an option out. He continued to look at her trying to summon the courage to say what he felt inside.

She simply nodded "It's been a long night and I'm tired I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room" she said softly ,he could hear the pain in her voice.

Just as she was walking out the door he put two and two together and realized where she had been earlier.

"Destiny stop" he said suddenly. She turned and looked at him with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes Matthew" she said slowly.

He took a deep breathe in _here goes nothing_ he thought. "A few weeks ago when we were in your living room I wanted to kiss you so badly but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, which thinking about it now has turned into way more than that. I hated seeing you with Darren, back when you guys went out if felt like I was losing you and it scared the crap outta me. And that day when we fought all I could see was the way he looked at you and it made me want to kill him. Destiny you're my best friend in the whole world and I never want to lose you. When I think about every time I've said mean things to you and picked other people over you I feel like the biggest asshole ever. Truth is I don't deserve you and I'm lucky enough to have you in my life and if let you walk out now I'd only have myself to blame" he finished.

"So what does all of that mean Matthew?" she questioned.

"It means that I, Matthew Buchanan don't have feelings for you. I love you Destiny Evans" he said gazing into her eyes.

Destiny closed the space between them and gave him a long passionate kiss. After a while he broke apart and spoke into her ear.

"You should stay in here tonight" he whispered. She pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on you know you want to Des. And besides me and Drew need you" he said giving her his signature look.

She just shook her head at him and closed the door to his room.

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally after so long Matthew professed his love for Destiny, it's about time because he was killing me with the suspense. My birthday was on the 11****th**** and people are still celebrating so that's why this chapter took so long. Enjoy**

Destiny blinked her eyes open as the morning sun shined through the window onto her face.

"Morning Des" Matthew said, gazing down fondly at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then remembered the previous night. She smiled up at him warmly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning how's Drew?" she asked.

"Great, I checked her temperature while you were sleeping. It's gone down immensely, how are you?"

"Well" she said sitting straight up turning towards him "Did you mean what you said last night?" she questioned.

"Of course Destiny" he said watching her smile "You're my best friend"

There was a beat of silence as Destiny's face dropped.

"I'm just messing with you Des, I love you" he joked.

She breathed a sigh of relief and smacked his arm with a pillow.

"Don't play with me like that, you really had me going for a second" she said half giggling.

"But seriously Des, I meant everything I said last night. I love you and I'd shout it from the rooftops if I have too."

"Matthew Buchanan do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that" she said.

"Do you feel the same way about me?" he asked.

Destiny rolled her eyes "Like you even have to ask. Of course I love you, I've always loved you" she said.

Matthew smiled and leaned closer and kissed her. Destiny's heart raced and her head began to spin, she felt like a little school girl having her first kiss.

"As much as I like this there is still something I have to ask you" she whispered.

"What" he said.

"What does all this mean? You love me and I love you its cute and all but, what is it that you want?" she asked.

"Des I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or next week or in a year but I do know I want you with me. I love you. So Des would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he said.

"Yes I will" she declared.

It was the best question he had ever asked her, this had been the moment she'd patiently waited for since their first kiss in his living room. If she could she would've taken all the bumps out of the road it took to get here but all of that didn't matter. He loved her and (with the exception of Drew) only her nothing else and no one else mattered. She had a half mind to jump up and down and scream at the top of her lungs about it.

_Gurgle Gurgle_

"That was my stomach looks like all this canoodling has made me hungry" he said rubbing his belly.

"Yeah me too. You change Drew and I'll go put my clothes on" she said rolling out of bed onto her feet.

Matthew made a face "Don't change I like the way my PJs look on you" he said eyeing her.

Destiny lifted her eyebrow as she picked her clothes up off the dresser.

"I don't think your mom would really buy that we slept in a bed together without doing anything" she said.

"It's not like we did anything and besides it was too late for you to go home" he said shrugging.

"We didn't do anything _this_ time and I am wearing your pajamas and you know how your mom is" Destiny pointed out as she walked into the bathroom.

_**We might next time **_he thought to himself.

****

"Oh good morning Destiny, I figured you stayed over in the guestroom since it was so late" Nora said greeting her. Since Nora had assumed where she had been instead of asked Destiny didn't think it was necessary to correct her.

"What about me?" Matthew said feeling scandalized.

"Good morning Honey" she said kissing his forehead "And I see we're looking better huh Drew" she cooed to the baby.

"Good morning everyone" said a chipper voice behind them.

In walked Gigi and Rex who were holding hands and a very eager looking Shane. The Balsom family looked as though they're heard Hogwarts was real.

"HI Destiny Hi Matthew. Hey Drew" Shane said giving them an uber dopey grin.

"OK something is up you guys look way too excited" Nora said shifting her eyes at each of them.

"Well" Gigi said sliding her hand into Rex's "We have some news" she said.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, whatever it was must be pretty exciting.

"I got excepted into an awesome art school in London" Shane finally gushed.

"OH MY GOD! That's terrific" Nora squealed pulling him into a hug. She gave both Rex and Gigi a hug and began talking animatedly to them.

"Congrats Shane" Matthew said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good for you Shane I've never met anyone who can draw as good as you can" Destiny said hugging him.

"You're not the only one with news though" Matthew said sliding his hand into Destiny's, before Shane could react Rex began speaking.

"Which brings us to our next bit of news" Rex said. "We are also going to London with Shane" he announced.

"You mean you're leaving Llanview" Nora said astounded.

"Yes. We can't bare to be so far away from Shane and with everything that just happened with Stacy and Kim and Cutter I think we could use some time away from this place" Rex said.

"But we won't be too far. We'll be right there at the compound with Kevin, Kelly and Joey you won't miss too much of us" Gigi said.

"Does Viki know about this?" Nora asked.

"Yes. Even though she will miss us dearly she gives us her blessing and so does Clint he wants his grandson to follow his dreams and for us to follow ours" Rex said giving Gigi a warm smile.

"Everyone will miss you. Its just sad to leave this big house empty " Nora said.

"Well theres plenty of family to go around I'm sure someone will move in soon" Gigi said turning and leaving with Rex in hand as Nora watched them go, thinking.

"Well mom ,Shane I think theres something you should know then" Matthew said to them looking at Destiny.

"We're together now!" Destiny gushed smiling widely.

"About time you opened your eyes. When did all this happen?" Shane asked.

"Last night I realized what was in front of me and well…" Matthew said.

"That's it!" Nora said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"What's it Mrs.B?" Destiny asked her

"Well you're both eighteen and you're basically adults now and you have Drew and you're a couple. It could really help the parenting situation instead of going from house to house all over the place and it would mean more stability for Drew" Nora rambled.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Matthew asked confused, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"You and Destiny should move in here together" she said brightly. " There's tons of space and everyone could just come here instead of having to drive Drew all around town to see her family."

"So how about it?" Nora asked.

Matthew and Destiny stared at Nora then looked at each other, then back at Nora.

Could they move in together?

**I think that this is the end of this story. I have other stories in mind that I would like to write and I could write a sequel to this later. Well tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
